


if you like it then you should put a ring on it

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: written for the prompt: sand





	if you like it then you should put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: sand

In retrospect, Yugyeom had seen it coming. Bambam had done his best to be secretive. But there’s only so much obliviousness Yugyeom can fake before he’s had enough.

The surprise tickets to Hawaii had been a tip off. And then the receipt from the jeweler’s that Bambam had supposedly hidden in the cookie jar. Not to mention the late night phone calls Bambam had made to Jackson, discussing the designs in vivid detail as Yugyeom feigned sleep.

The final straw had been this candlelight dinner by the beach, complete with Yugyeom’s favorite dishes and desserts. The band had been playing; nothing too romantic, light dance music. Yugyeom had been tapping his left foot in time to the beat, holding Bambam’s hand in one as he spooned ice cream into his mouth with the other.

So when Bambam goes down on one knee and whips out the box, Yugyeom’s prepared for it. What he’s not prepared for is the sudden stinging in his eyes.

“Babe are you crying?” There’s a slight note of amusement in Bambam’s voice. 

‘No, I just - there’s sand in my eye.”

“I just proposed, I think it’s okay to cry if you want to, you know.”

Yugyeom knuckles at his eye. “No you idiot, there really is sand in my eye.”

Bambam’s expression, a mix of amusement and disbelief, morphs into one of concern. “Let me see.”

Sniffing and eyes watering, Yugyeom sits still as Bambam and the waitstaff gather around him. When the usual tricks to clear his eye don’t work, one of the waiters suggest they go to the nearby hospital.

Hours later, Yugyeom’s sitting in the hotel room with ointment in his eye for the bruising (who knew a grain of sand could cause this much damage?) when it hits him.

 _”Oh my god I’m married!”_ The delicate platinum band on his left finger suddenly feels heavy and his legs feel weak. “Bambam - “

A pair of arms wrap around him, cradling him close. “It happened two hours ago. And if memory serves, you were there for it.”

Yugyeom blinks, vision hazy because of the tears and the gunky gel in his eye. “Oh my god, you proposed and I got fucking sand in my eye.”

Bambam huffs. “I had this whole speech planned.”

“Oh god -”

“I was going to make a video for posterity and put it in our wedding montage -”

“You didn’t -”

“Oh I did.” Bambam holds up the phone, which is paused at a classy shot of Bambam going down on one knee in front of a bewildered Yugyeom. Seconds before disaster hit. “I can’t wait for the guests to see this.”

Yugyeom whines, burying his face in Bambam’s neck as the other boy laughs gleefully. He doesn’t remove his flushed face from the crook of Bambam’s neck for the next hour.

“So,” Bambam asks sometime later. “Is it a yes?”

Yugyeom looks at their hands, clasped on Bambam’s stomach, the matching bands glinting in the dim light. “It’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: yugyeom getting sand in his eye and having to go to the hospital to get it removed was inspired by what happened to yours truly a few days back. i'm sitting with eyebradex in my eye as we speak.


End file.
